wowgbmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Gloryblade Co. Member: Pangle Twitcherberry
This page is dedicated to one of the mercs in the Gloryblade operation: Pangle Twitcherberry. Early Life Near the end of the Third War, a Goblin run caravan was sent out to deliver some supplies to the new Orc capital, Orgrimmar. The night before the caravan made it to their destination; they were ambushed and taken away by Burning Blade Orcs. In the caverns, that were the base of operations for the cultists, they were kept prisoner with various individuals, ranging from Humans to Centaurs to Trolls. Amongst all of the prisoners, only one could ever leave the cell that housed all of them, but even then he was not free, as he was a slave for the Orcs who had herded them all together. This prisoner, a child, had no idea of his past or who he really was, all he knew was what he was, a Goblin. These facts had lead to him isolating himself from his fellow prisoners; the only one to break through his shell was a Murloc by the name Orp. The recently captured Goblins were ignored just like the rest but one kept trying to reach out to the boy. That Goblin was Victor Twitcherberry owner and founder of Twitcher Cakes Inc., a bakery that also sold explosive pastries. He did not originally try to reach out to the estranged child out of kindness but because he believed he could work out a potential angle to get back at his captors through him, thus he dubbed the child Pangle. Over the course of a month, with new prisoners coming and older ones being taken away, he was able to reach out to the Pangle and the two grew to be as close as a father and a son. Around this time the Orc who 'raised' Pangle, who lead this particular branch of the Burning Blade, decided it was time to 'protect' his 'son' from such an underhanded person. With a glow of glee dancing in his ocean blue eyes he ordered for Victor to be taken away to 'help' with the cause. Escape & Good Bye Pangle was devastated when Victor was being taken away. In an act of desperation for the person who had become his father figure, he attacked the guards that were taking Victor. He was able to bite off the left index finger of one before his 'Father' slashed open the back of his head with a knife filled with Fel magic, that closed the wound immediately after, leaving a large scar and turning his once brown eyes into a piercing crimson. The Orc scolded him for his actions before throwing him back into the cage and leaving with Victor being dragged right behind him. As Orp helped Pangle get back up, a plan was already well under way to save the elder goblin and grant everyone there freedom. Hopping to his feet, Pangle tried to convince them to help him with his plan. The other prisoners were reluctant at first but finally agreed. With great haste the young Goblin laid out the basics of his plan. By the time a guard came to give them their daily meal, they were ready. The guard didn't even have time to understand what was going on before he was bleeding out on the floor. Taking his keys the group was able to get out. A human Veteran from the First and Second Wars, named Sydney Duskhammer, took the dead Orc's weapon and started to lead the group out with Pangle's knowledge of the caves. Along the way they were able to amass more and more weapons to properly equip all in the group. The group could now see the light of day and were eager to feel it on their skin. This is where Pangle bid them all farewell, as he still had a Goblin to save. Though they didn't like it, they let him go but not without Orp and Sydney right by his side. After running through the twisting and turn caverns for a few minutes the trio made it to a large chamber with a massive runic circle with an altar in the center of it. At the altar was a bounded Victor and the Orc, with the same knife he had used on Pangle posed to strike down on its poor target. Thinking fast, Pangle grabbed a rock and chucked it at the knife, knocking it out of the Orc's hand. The Orc scowled before he smirked as he summoned his power and began to blast at the trio. The three rolled out of the way and leapt to their feet. Sydney ordered Pangle to free Victor, as he and Orp would keep the Warlock busy. Reluctantly agreeing Pangle rushed to the side his father, while Orp and Sydney engaged their foe. After some work, Pangle was able to free his dad and they rushed towards the exit. Seeing this, the Orc let loose his most powerful Shadow Bolt, aiming it at the turned back of Pangle. Sydney tried to stop it but he was to slow. As it was about to make contact with Pangle, a blur pushed him out of the line of fire and was blasted into the cavern's wall, falling into a heap on the floor. A sinking feeling grew in Pangle's stomach as he gazed upon the still form of his first and best friend. The Orc laughed and mocked Orp for giving up his life when he could've just run away and be free. His pain, sorrow, and anger peaking, Pangle cried out as he charged towards his comrade's murderer. The Orc merely sneered and prepared to try and blast him down again but was rammed into by Sydney. As he regained his bearings he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. Looking down, he saw his own knife buried into him, held by the whelp he had beaten and tormented for years. "N-no, this... it can... not end like this... I was to have... a g-grander… destiny... then this," he looked deep into the fierce fiery orbs of the Goblin. Then he began to chuckle before becoming full blown laughing, only to stop from a fit of coughing. Slowly he took one of his hands, dirtied with his own blood, and drew a symbol on the stunned child's forehead. "It... would s-seem... that it *cough* it is you... who is destined f-for... greater things *cough cough* my... son," and with that final word, he fell over dead but with a content smile on his face. Pangle looked down on the fallen Orc, a single tear rolling down his face, before shakily making his way to Orp. As he reached the Murloc he fell to his knees and cradled the body of his friend, a friend who cared for him so much that he would sacrifice himself for him. Finally he just let it all out and cried. Your Destiny Awaits You Young Goblin After giving Orp a proper funeral, Victor officially adopted Pangle. Though this brought Pangle some joy, he was still stuck in mourning. Sydney, feeling sorry for the boy, invited the two to stay at a hotel with him until his family would come and take him back home. They agreed and left with Sydney to Rachet. Over a week Sydney was able to pull Pangle out from his depression with tales of his time in service. Finally Sydney's son, Fredrick Duskhammer, and his twelve year old son Nimin came to take him back home. As the adults got everything settled Pangle and Nimin began to talk and became fast friends. Over the course of 2 years they would send letters to each other until one day Nimin stopped writing. It's not until six years after that Pangle learns of Sydney's murder and of Nimin becoming a self-proclaimed 'Forgotten' undead. But back then, they didn't realize the horrors that either would face. After saying their good byes, Sydney, his son, and his grandson set off to the Eastern Kingdoms, while the Twitcherberry family left to Kezan. Over the years Pangle helped his father with the bakery and would go with him all over the world. This sparked his desire for adventure, so for a few years he trained himself to be a warrior of the wilds, a Hunter. However he was unable to pursue his dream, as his father needed help. After the events with Deathwing, the Lost Isles, and coming to Durotar, Victor gave Pangle his blessing to become an adventurer. So with pack, crossbow, and axe in hand Pangle set out to make a name for himself as a mercenary. For a while he was apart of an all goblin guild, where he meet his girlfriend Perzzi, but he eventually quit due to its mis-management. For a while he flew solo, finding any work that suited him. In this time he was reunited with his old friend Nimin and gained friends in Akhark Felbane, Baitu Frosthorn, and Naa'kar. The five became a band of brothers in all but name, blood, and apperance. Finally luck was upon them, as they found an advertisment for able bodied fighters for a guild called Gloryblade Mercenary Co. With great gusto they applied and were admitted into the Gloryblade militia. In his time in the guild Pangle has more then proven his worth, Now he goes on, taking jobs and helping to fund the guild that has become his home, working to bring about his grand destiny. Trivia *Pangle is unaware of where he actually comes from, though it was once hinted to him that he might be from some where near the Un'Goro Crater. *Throughout his years as a slave, he never learned his 'Father's' name, so when he refers to him he calls him his old 'Boss'. *Though like most other Goblins who yearn for riches, he is more set on being a romantic. *One of the first three Hunter's in the guild *Has experience in skinning and leather working